


clematis

by fishysama



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: romantica for the prompt "clematis" (mental beauty / art).





	clematis

Misaki wakes to find himself tangled in the limbs of a certain author, as he commonly is the day after a novel-release party. Akihiko must have returned home in the middle of the night after the celebrations. Apparently, Misaki’s occupied twin-size bed was the most comfortable place to sleep.

With each big deadline or party that comes and goes, Misaki is bothered by these mornings less and less. Sure, it’s a bit uncomfortable and hard to breathe, but the kindness of the action soothes him. For Akihiko, this  _ was _ the most comfortable place to sleep: incredibly close to his lover.

In this moment, Akihiko belongs to him and no one else.

If he had an option, Misaki would stay still for hours: make their bodies a living sculpture. His stomach, however, makes him shape down the hours to minutes. A few minutes of Akihiko’s perfect, famous face. A few minutes of studying every contour, every slight buzz of his lips as he breathes, the artwork of a handsome face.

Thirty minutes spent staring at Akihiko. He’s starving. 

The one-sided staring contest ends with a small kiss at the base of Akihiko’s jawline. Misaki thanks god that those perfect eyelashes did not flutter awake.

In his attempt to untangle the arms and legs wrapped around him, Akihiko unfortunately wakes. Like flipping a switch, all the serenity of his unconscious expression disappears.

Akihiko mumbles in his gravely, half-awake voice, “...Where are you going?”

“Making you breakfast.” Misaki tugs himself out of Akihiko’s shins one foot at a time.

“...” He rubs his eyes, yawning. “Can’t you stay for a while?”

Misaki sighs, “No, thank you.” Yet, he feels melancholic leaving Akihiko behind. He wants to say yes, and not just for a while. Years. Millennia.

“Oh,” the vowel comes out with a yawn, “Aikawa dropped off some copies of the book if you want one.”

“‘Kay. Go back to sleep, Usagi-san.”

The thin covers on Misaki’s bed are shifted to cover the man from head to toe. It doesn’t take him quite long to drift away once again. 

 

After his daily routine— brushing teeth, washing face, bathing— Misaki heads downstairs. On the coffee table was the stack of newly-released books that Akihiko promised along with several bouquets of flowers from the author’s crazed fans. Misaki sits on the couch and faces the display of gifts, reading the tiny notes attached to flower vases. The majority of them were simply “Congratulations!,” but there were still some that irked him: “I love you, Usami-sensei!” written in a girly font.

He stuffs the notecard in his pocket. Akihiko isn’t allowed to see that one.

He hated feeling the way the love notes made him feel. It wasn’t jealousy, but it certainly wasn’t comfort. It was the feeling that Akihiko can never be completely his. Misaki will always have to share. Stupid, bad thoughts.  _ Selfish _ thoughts.

Yet, he can’t stop himself from feeling them.

 

Misaki picks Akihiko’s newest novel from the top of the stack.  _ Desert in the Rainforest, _ the cover read,  _ By: USAMI AKIHIKO. _ The book hasn’t even been out for a day and it was already on the best-seller charts. Misaki didn’t even have to check.

Misaki flips through the gilt-edged pages, taking in the satisfying scent of freshly-printed paper and ink.

 

When Akihiko would put a dedication in the first few pages of his novels, it would usually be the “fans”— the pretty girls that write love confessions in flower cards. Sometimes it was Misaki’s brother, Aikawa-san, or a “Hiroki” that he barely knew. But usually, the simple page is left out. Usually, Misaki would become jealous of a blank page. Usually.

 

_ To Misaki, my whole world. _

 

Akihiko snores lightly, tucked away in Misaki’s bed. He smiles in his sleep. He dreams of a rainforest in the desert.

Misaki shuts the book and holds it close to his chest. An egotistic thought sneaks past his filter:  _ Mine. Mine, mine, mine. _

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
